The collaboration industry is transitioning from premise deployed infrastructure, signaling, and media control to cloud hosted offerings. File sharing is a major component of most collaboration platforms and, thus, file sharing is now largely offered on cloud platforms. For example, some services now allow users to share files through Hypertext Transfer Protocol Secure (HTTPS) based file sharing servers deployed in the cloud. In order to encrypt the files being shared through file sharing servers deployed in the cloud, some services utilize a cloud-based key management server/service (KMS). A KMS can store, share, and create encryption keying material while decoupling the security from any collaboration or communication platform. Thus, an enterprise (e.g., a corporate entity) may maintain control of a communication or collaboration platform by utilizing a KMS.
In order to further secure transferred files, some systems may utilize a Security-as-a-Service (SECaaS) configuration. Generally, when SECaaS is implemented, a security provider integrates their security services into an enterprise network to monitor any file transfers occurring on the enterprise network.